


Of Wondering Why

by Skilverlight



Series: Of Stars and Midnight [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has an affinity to sitting around naked after a shower. Kise wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wondering Why

Kise quickly learns that her girlfriend has an affinity to sitting around naked after a shower. She doesn't mind, of course, getting to see every inch of that beautiful mocha skin every time she stays at Aomine's or Aomine stays at Kise's is easily a positive to the blond. Kise was, however, relatively shocked the first night she stayed over one weekend.

Kise waited patiently on her girlfriends' bed reading through a magazine. It was boring, but Aomine would be back soon; the girl never took very long in the shower. Shorter hair was quicker and easier to wash than her longer blond hair. Kise perked up when she heard the shower promptly shut off after five minutes, heard movement and shuffling before the girls' door was opening, revealing a towel-clad Aomine.

The tan girl seemed to ignore the lighter one, moving about her room for a moment before promptly removing the towel and draping it over the back of her desk-chair and sitting down. It's not the first time she's seen Aomine naked—they were in Teikou together after all, in the same club, and showered and dressed in the same locker room every day and it's just the same in Touou—but it still comes as a shock to see the girl sitting there entirely nude and making no move to put clothes on.

"Aomine-cchi?" Kise asks suddenly, head tilting while shamelessly eyeing her girlfriends' body. She was presenting it, so why not enjoy the view, right?

Aomine simply looks at her with a raised brow, as if asking _'what?'_ with just her expression. Kise simply grins at her before shaking her head in a _'never mind'_ gesture before going to shower herself.

The second time she does it is at Kise's. She's home alone that night, her parents are out of town for the week and she's got permission to have a friend over; naturally Kise chooses her girlfriend and said girlfriend doesn't object, no matter how… girlish Kise's room is. She remembers the first time Aomine walked into her room and seemed to blink her eyes in astonishment over how _bright_ it was, _"How can you_ see _in here? It's so… so… flowery and_ yellow _!"_

Kise's sprawled out on her bed, the small T.V. in her room on and displaying a basketball game that breaks off into a commercial at _just_ the right time, she decides. Aomine walks into her room with the towel around her head, breasts bouncing as she rubs the towel back and forth and Kise can't help but _stare_. Aomine is of course lithe, with muscle in all the right places and it enhances her inborn sex-appeal; a different kind to Kise's that's all feral and roughness. Aomine doesn't seem to care that she's being stared at yet again, either, which Kise likes and so keeps staring even after the game returns from commercial.

The third time is when Kise decides to finally ask her about it. They're on winter vacation and Kise decides to spoil herself with some of the money she's made from her part-time modeling career. She brings Aomine along on a trip to a hot spring resort, and while it's quite normal to be naked while in the spring and in the locker room, the moment they're back in their room, Aomine sheds the robe she'd put on after getting out and sits entirely nude on one of the futons. She supposes that itself may not be so strange in a sleeping sense, but it's still only going on seven and Aomine tends to sleep in an oversized shirt and panties, which Kise feels is entirely unsexy—but she doesn't mind at times because when Aomine wakes up beside her still half asleep with the shirt slipping down one of her shoulders, its' rather cute and makes Kise want to kiss her.

The blond settles herself down on the futon in front of Aomine, said girl regarding her with questioning eyes, but doesn't move. Kise kisses her then, gentle and loving and winds herself around the tanned girl so she's pressed against her bare flesh with her pajamas. She pulls back after several minutes, after they've both managed to lay down on the futon and Aomine has somehow pinned Kise beneath her rather than the other way around, to flash a smile and nip the tip of Aomine's nose. Aomine draws back but does not remove herself entirely, an annoyed expression flitting across her face.

Chuckling, the blond girl kisses her again, "Ne, Aomine-cchi, why do you always sit around undressed after a bath?"

Aomine pulls away, glancing down over her body before looking back at Kise. "Because I want to," she starts, makes an off-hand comment about how guys do it all the time which Kise rebukes that Aomine's a _girl_ and she's told to shut up. "It's not as if you've never seen me naked before," she also mentions, saying they'd always changed together in Teikou, still do in Touou anyway, before continuing, "And anyway, you seem to like it, and I certainly don't mind you staring, and it's refreshing waiting until I'm cooled off and dry before getting dressed. When you're running around soaked in sweat all day, you've got to have _some_ freedom."

Kise feels a laugh bubble from her lips before leaning up to kiss Aomine again who responds whole-heartedly, taking it a step further with tongues and teeth and roaming hands. She doesn't mind when she's stripped of her pajamas and they lay there kissing and touching, Aomine making her whimper and gasp until she's relaxed and boneless. Kise doesn't move when the tanned girl extracts herself long enough to shut off the light before crawling back to the futon and covering them both.

Kise shifts so she's in Aomine's embrace, burrowing her face into her girlfriends' breasts and smiling tiredly against the skin there. She drifts off to Aomine rubbing circles into the skin of her back, not minding Aomine's reasons at all for her nudity, and not minding the results it brought about either. And really, she thinks as she nods off, she can't wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://skilverlight.tumblr.com/) if anyone is curious or wondering.


End file.
